The Now Now Tour
The Now Now Tour is the Gorillaz fifth tour. The tour started on the 1st of June, 2018, ended with the Demon Dayz festival in Los Angeles on October 20th of the same year. Personnel *Damon Albarn – lead vocals, keyboards, piano, acoustic and electric guitar, melodica, keytar *Mike Smith – keyboards, backing vocals *Jeff Wootton – lead guitar *Seye Adelekan – bass guitar, acoustic guitar, backing vocals *Gabriel Wallace – drums, percussion *Jesse Hackett – keyboards, additional percussion on "Latin Simone (¿Qué Pasa Contigo?)" *Karl Vanden Bossche – drums, percussion *Angel Silvera - backing vocals *Petra Luke - backing vocals *Rebecca Freckleton - backing vocals, vocals on Sorcererz *Michelle Ndegwa - backing vocals, vocals on "Out of Body" & "Kids with Guns" *Matthew Allen - backing vocals *Adeleye Omotayo - backing vocals Guest collaborators and additional musicians *Jamie Principle - vocals on "Hollywood" *Peven Everett - vocals on "Strobelite" & "Stylo" (Select dates only) *De La Soul - rap on "Superfast Jellyfish" & "Feel Good Inc." (Select dates only) *Del The Funky Homosapien - rap on "Clint Eastwood" (Select dates only) *Bootie Brown - rap on "Dirty Harry" & "Stylo" (Select dates only) *Little Simz - rap on "Garage Palace" & "We Got the Power" (Select dates only) *Hypnotic Brass Ensemble - brass on "Broken" & "Sweepstakes" (Dublin & Pico Rivera only) *Moonchild Sanelly - vocals on "Out of Body" (Roskilde only) *Benjamin Clementine - vocals on "Hallelujah Money" (Bilbao only) *Jehnny Beth - vocals on "We Got the Power" (Paris only) *Noel Gallagher - vocals and guitar on "We Got the Power" (Paris only) *Yukimi Nagano - vocals on "Empire Ants" & "To Binge" (Moscow & Boston only) *Gruff Rhys - vocals and guitar on "Superfast Jellyfish" (Winchester only) *Shaun Ryder - vocals on "DARE" (Winchester only) *Rosie Wilson - vocals on "DARE" (Winchester only) *Mos Def - rap on "Stylo" (New York City only) *D.R.A.M. - vocals on "Andromeda" (Pico Rivera only) *Graham Coxon - guitar on "Song 2" (Pico Rivera only) *George Benson - guitar on "Humility" (Pico Rivera only) Tracklist *M1 A1 *Lil' Dub Chefin' (Toronto, Canada only) *Tranz *Last Living Souls *Rhinestone Eyes *Tomorrow Comes Today *Every Planet We Reach Is Dead *Humility *Sorcererz *Strobelite *Empire Ants (Moscow, Russia only) *Superfast Jellyfish *On Melancholy Hill *El Mañana *Fire Flies *Interlude: Elevator Going Up *Andromeda *Hollywood *Sleeping Powder *Garage Palace *Stylo *Magic City *19-2000 *Dirty Harry *Feel Good Inc. *Souk Eye *Lake Zurich *Saturnz Barz *Kids With Guns *Clint Eastwood *DARE (Winchester, U.K. only) *To Binge (Boston, U.S.A. only) *Plastic Beach (Boston, U.S.A. only) *Broken (Demon Dayz Festival 2018 only) *Sweepstakes (Dublin, Ireland only) *Shy-Town (Chicago, U.S.A. only) *Hallelujah Money (Bilboa, Spain only) *We Got The Power (Paris, France only) *Kansas (Tokyo, Japan only) *Idaho (Tokyo, Japan only) *One Percent (Tokyo, Japan only) *Don't Get Lost in Heaven *Demon Days Tour Dates European and Asian Dates North American Dates Trivia *The show in Moscow, Russia was cut short due to a thunderstorm. *Lil' Dub Chefin' is played as a dub reprise with M1 A1 for the first time. *Latin Simone and Latin Simone (¿Que Pasa Contigo?) are played for the first time live and the first time live in over a decade respectively. *Del joined Gorillaz on the European leg of the tour, but fell off of the stage during the Roksilde Festival, injuring himself while playing Clint Eastwood rendering him unable to perform for the rest of the tour. *Song 2 By Blur was played at the 2018 Demon Dayz Festival that marked the end of the tour. Category:Tours Category:Phase 5 Category:Locations Category:Gorillaz Category:The Now Now